Unleash the Titans
by Stuff3
Summary: King Yemma judges every soul that comes his way. But what happens when a powerful titan gets released in Hell and no one is able to stop him except maybe... another titan? Find out what happens when the monster that killed the man of steel meets the legendary super sayain.


**Note:** **Happy New Year everyone! And for your optional viewing pleasure during the fight listen to "From Heads Unworthy" by Rise Against. This is my first crossover so I'd love to see some feedback/ comments. I may be stepping into dangerous ground by doing this so please keep criticism constructive and please keep the biased opinions to yourselves and enjoy the story for what it is. Enjoy!**

Hell was a place for the damned, the worst kind of people imaginable went there by judgment of King Yemma. Hell was covered in dark dense rocks and seemed like an endless deep cave. But now it was ablaze with turmoil. A new monster had been sent deep into the depths but since his arrival there has been nothing but chaos. Those who kept order tried they're hardest to stop him but they were no match for his might and they fled. Now Hell's newest resident bounced around fighting, beating and massacring all who came in his path. Then he bounded up onto a hill and looked around. It was Doomsday. He scanned Hell for the next victim of his rampage; little did he know he would not have to wait long.

Suddenly from his left a fist came out of nowhere and hit him in the face sending him off the hill and into a pile of rocks. The fist retreated to the side of its owner; Broly the legendary Super Sayain. He starred down sadistically at Doomsday who was not moving. He then floated down in front of him.

"Ha" he mocked "You are pitiful. Not the challenge I heard about" he grinned. Then suddenly with a burst of speed Doomsday shot up and punched Broly in the face sending him flying back into the air before he stopped himself in the air. He starred back down at the monster who growled at him. Broly starred down at him and then wiped his mouth. Looking at his hand he realized it was drenched in red "Well well" he said floating down to the top of a tall rock while Doomsday bounded onto one across from him "I'm impressed, you might be fun after all" he grinned.

"I will crush you like everything else!" Doomsday roared to him.

"I am Broly the legendary super sayain!" he announced powering up two energy balls in his hands

"I am Doomsday! I have killed legends!" Broly then threw his energy blasts at Doomsday that hit him in the chest. Doomsday then pounced into the air and at the sayain. He grabbed him and they collided off the rock and tumbled down against rocks and fought each other as they went. Broly punched him in the face and Doomsday punched him back. Broly then wrapped his arms around Doomsday as they tumbled down and started head-butting him. Doomsday snapped one arm out of his hold and started beating Broly in the face scarring him with his spiked fists. Then they both hit a rock and were propelled away from each other.

Both soon got to their feet but Doomsday was first. He got up ran over to Broly and rocked him in the face then again and again. Each hit stained the rocks around them with blood. Broly only smiled and then slammed his fist into Doomsday's head. Then he hit him again, and then kicked him in the stomach, and then he slammed his fist down onto his shoulders and cracked the stone beneath them. But Doomsday brought his arms up and swatted Broly's arms away before he could hit him again. Then he reared his arm back for a punch but Broly unleashed an energy blast on Doomsday and he was sent away into the wall. Just as soon as he got into it Doomsday rushed out and ran towards Broly who let out a maniacal laugh and went to meet the roaring monster. Doomsday slugged him across the face, and then Broly hit him across his. Doomsday punched Broly in the gut and his spikes cut him. Broly grabbed him by the shoulders and tossed him away. Doomsday landed on the ground with a thud but he was soon back up. Then Broly came from behind him and grabbed ahold of the spikes on his back. Doomsday however just ran backwards into a wall sending his spikes into the sayain. Then he kept slamming his back into the wall to hurt Broly. Pinned down Broly unleashed energy blasts from his hands sending Doomsday away from him. Doomsday was up again just as Broly was flying at him. Doomsday snapped around and hit Broly right in the face as blood spewed out of his mouth and his cheek was ripped from Doomsday's spikes. He sent Broly flying through large mountain's and then chased him down. As Doomsday ran through the crumbling mountain Broly got up and charged him again. They met in the center of the crumbling stone and their hands locked on each other. Their eyes consumed by rage and violence starred each other down. The two started screaming at the top of their lungs and their war cries could be heard throughout all of hell. Then they let go of each other and reared their arms back for a punch. They swung their arms forward and their fists connected. The two stood their matching each other's strength but Hell started to violently shake from the mere shockwaves. Then they reared they're arms back again and started assaulting each other with their fists. Their fists collided with each other's body in a violent brawl of incredible strength. They trudged around Hell beating each other senselessly with neither one relenting. They couldn't move a single step in hell without striking each other or ravaging their environment from the force for their blows.

Broly hit Doomsday across the face and then again with his other fist, before kicking him away. But Doomsday charged back and punched Broly in the face and he stumbled back, then again and again. Broly then caught Doomsdays arm before he could land another hit and with his free hand put his hand on Doomsday's chest to unleash a blast. Doomsday was sent away from Broly and his back was now to Broly. Broly flew over to Doomsday who had just gotten up. Broly reached over and slammed his fist down on Doomsday's back, then he hit him again and again and Doomsday cringed down as he hit him. Doomsday then reached his arms back grabbed Broly and threw him over himself and into some rocks. Broly easily bounded out of them and charged Doomsday. He swung his arm around and hit Doomsday who then punched Broly twice. Then Broly reached out and grabbed Doomsday's face. He then swung him around dragged him into the ground and flung him into the air. Laughing Broly unleashed a blast on Doomsday and it hit him in the air leading to an explosion. Plummeting from the sky Doomsday landed on his feet with a thud and cracked the stone beneath. Then just as he landed he sprinted towards Broly and tackled him into the stone wall. Then he ferociously punched him in the face again and again. Doomsday continued beating him down and cracked the stone he was impaled in until Broly brought his leg up and kicked Doomsday away. Broly flew towards Doomsday and threw a punch but Doomsday caught his fist and started beating Broly mercilessly with his other arm. Broly eventually after taking a beating brought his other arm forward to hit Doomsday back and he let go of his arm.

Broly pounded on Doomsday with his fist sending him back but Doomsday soon rebounded with two punches across the sayains face. Broly then kicked Doomsday up grabbed ahold of his leg, slammed him to the ground and then flung him away to lower levels of hell. Laughing Broly threw two energy blasts at the rocky ceiling above Doomsday. It crumbled and fell on top of him. The rocks however soon rumbled and Doomsday shot out from them and looked up at Broly. Doomsday reached his arms out to pick up large rocks at started firing them at Broly. Laughing the legendary sayain stood his ground and didn't flinch as the rocks were destroyed by hitting his energy shield. Doomsday then roared in anger and he did not pick up any more rocks. Now he charged like a madman at the sayain who stood his ground. Doomsday got closer and when he was closer enough he reared his fist up to hit the sayain behind his energy shield. Broly only smirked expecting nothing to happen but he was soon proven wrong. Just as Doomsdays fist connected with his shield it shattered and the jagged fist connected with his face. Doomsday did not stop there he punched Broly again and again. He barraged Broly with his fists and then he slammed his fists down together in attempt to bury him. He kept pounding him into the ground as long deep cracks formed from his blows and they stretched throughout hell. Broly suddenly started to power up, confusing Doomsday who halted his assault. Broly then sent a large punch into Doomsday's jaw. Then he punched him again and again. Doomsday then uppercut Broly and then punched him back twice. Broly then flew with great speed and just as soon as he disappeared from Doomsday's sight he appeared on Doomsdays left and punched him. Then again and again before kicking him away sending him tumbling away. Doomsday soon snapped back and ran up to Broly landing three consecutive punches on the legendary warrior. Broly then flew again and appeared behind Doomsday who just as he appeared turned around and punched him away sending him spiraling into the air. Then Broly charged down from the air and tackled Doomsday into the ground leading to a large crater. Holding him down by his face in the crater a small green light shined from Broly's hand and he laughed as he unleashed an energy blast on Doomsday. The blast eradicated everything as far as the eye can see. Now Hell was just a barren wasteland. Broly stood over Doomsday on the wasteland. Smirking he turned around and walked away but a grunt caused him to turn around. Broly saw Doomsday slowly get up shake his head and shrug his shoulders before he stood up and glared at him. The two titans let out war cries and sprinted towards each other.

Doomsday slugged Broly in the face who then punched Doomsday in the face, kicked him in the gut which made Doomsday bend over and then slammed down on his back. Doomsday shot out his arms into Broly's gut then he uppercut him, grabbed his head with his hands and head-butted him before pushing him away. The two met again and started beating each other mercilessly. Broly dashed back dodging Doomsdays punch. Then Broly started flying around Doomsday shooting energy blasts at him. The blasts exploded on or around Doomsday surrounding him in smoke. Broly continued firing his blasts at Doomsday. They traveled through the smoke and hit him. One in the chest sending him stumbling back, another on his arm, two to his legs and he kneeled down. The blasts came from all around him. Then Broly shot through the smoke as it began to clear and was slamed down on the kneeling Doomsday's head. He did with such force that Doomsday was sent into the ground and large cracks formed. Broly continued striking Doomsday with his fists. But when he brought his fist up to strike him down but Doomsday shot up and grabbed Broly by the throat. Then he choke slammed him down to the ground and threw him away. Broly landed by the edge of a cliff and Doomsday charged him. Doomsday tried to tackle him but Broly flew out of the way causing Doomsday to fall down the cliff. But Doomsday snapped his arm back grabbed Broly by the leg and took him down the cliff with him and as the descended they fought viciously. Their eventual impact on the ground made a massive crater that the two emerged from it brawling.

Broly punched Doomsday across the face. Then he punched Doomsday again and again. Then Broly punched Doomsday square in the face and sent him flying back through large mountains. He flew up to see Doomsday getting up and he flew down and kicked him away and Doomsday tumbled down the mountainside crushing it as he fell. Broly saw Doomsday get up turn to him and growl. Broly only smiled and dashed down to continue their fight. Then Broly brought his fist forward and flung it at Doomsday but he caught it. Then Doomsday flung his free arm forward but Broly caught that. The two were locked again and they starred each other down. Then they both reared their heads back and flung them forward colliding into each other. Broly retained his wicked smile while Doomsday kept his mindless stare. Then Broly let out a laugh and flew to the air while still hanging onto Doomsday. He flew up to the top into the sky letting out a sadistic laugh.

"What afraid of heights" he cackled "Or afraid to fall?" he laughed as he flung Doomsday down into a mountain and it crumbled on top of him. Broly crossed his arms and cackled but he stopped once he saw the rubble moving and Doomsday shot out from the rocks roaring into the sky. "Oh your good" he said "We should do this more often".

Doomsday then bent his legs down and jumped up into the air destroying what he bounded off of. He came flying towards Broly and grabbed him in the air. The two crashed through and down onto the rocks and Doomsday lay over Broly and pounded his fists into his face continuously. Broly finally put his hands up onto Doomsday's chest and blasted him away. The two then charged each other again and started slugging each other. Broly punched him once across the face and then threw a kick but Doomsday bit into his leg as he did. Then he grabbed his leg and threw him away and into some rocks. He picked Broly up out of the rocks and tossed him away again. Broly was lying on the floor when Doomsday jumped down on top of him and started beating him down with his hands and stomping him with his feet. Then he slammed his hands down together onto Broly with so much force that he cracked the ground and they both fell down to lower levels of hell. The two of them shot out of the rocks with their backs to each other and Broly bounded up just as Doomsday did but he reacted faster and flew towards Doomsday and grabbed him. Then he flew into the sky holding onto Doomsday again. As they flew Doomsday opened his mouth and bit down covering Broly's face. The super sayain then let go, pried him off, and punched him sending him down to the ground below. A cloud of smoke emerged from where he landed. Broly floated down to where Doomsday was. Doomsday got up and turned to see Broly. He let out a growl as he saw him. They both were covered in blood and wounds as they stared each other down panting.

"Time to DIE!" Broly shouted as he charged up an energy blast in his right hand. Doomsday roared and charged the legendary super sayain. Broly did not flinch he just stood there powering up his blast as Doomsday got closer and closer with each violent step. Then he was right in front of Broly and he wound his fist up just as Broly unleashed his green energy blast point blank on Doomsday and he was consumed in green.

The blast exploded and in the aftermath Broly covered in blood and bruises looked ahead to see no sign of Doomsday. Realizing his victory had been achieved he grinned and turned his back from where his foe once stood. Had he looked back he would have seen Doomsday regenerating behind him and once he had fully returned he starred down the sayain that just killed him.

Doomsday let out a violent roar and Broly turned to see him there. Doomsday grunted and charged Broly who through energy blasts at him but they had no effect. Each one he hit just diminished against Doomsday with no sign of weakening him. Still he kept throwing his blasts at Doomsday as he kept advancing. He got closer and closer until he was right in front of Broly. As Broly was about to unleash another blast Doomsday rocked him in the face. Then again and again. He continued pounding his fist against his face. Each blow hurt Broly more and more and he fell to his knees. But Doomsday did not stop; he continued to smash his spiked fists against him. Doomsday's blows crashed Broly down to the floor and he collapsed. Doomsday in his violent rage still continued to savagely beat the fallen and defeated sayain.

Then suddenly a rock hit Doomsday in the back. Growling he turned around to see two people standing there. One he recognized with his signature "S" logo across his chest and red cape. The other had long gold hair and an orange Karate gi.

"Hey there big guy" Superman said cracking his knuckles

"Causing any problems?" a super sayain 3 Goku asked pulling out his power pole. Doomsday roared, jumped off of Broly and ran towards the two warriors who flew at him.

**Later that Day**

Superman and Goku stood before King Yemma's desk.

"Well I just cannot thank you two enough for your help" King Yemma's voice echoed down to them

"Not a problem sir. We were glad to help" Superman said.

"So what will you do with him now?" a powered down Goku asked

"Don't worry about that Goku. I know exactly what to do with this guy" he said turning to a caged and Ko'd Doomsday.

"Well we gotta get going. Goodbye King Yemma" Goku said as he ran out. Superman waved to King Yemma and then went off after Goku.

"Goodbye boys see you again soon" King Yemma waved to them. Once they were out of sight he let out a deep sigh "I gotta stop letting Highfather talking me into these things"

"Alright so how'd I do" Goku asked elastically to Superman as they walked down snake way together.

"As usual Goku, fine" Superman responded with a smile

"So does this mean I qualify for the Justice League now?!"

"Goku you've always had my vote and I'm sure everyone else will feel the same"

"Alright! Great! And what about Vegeta?" Superman's face cringed

"They might need a little more convincing for him"

"You know all that fighting's worn me out" Goku said patting his stomach "You hungry?"

"As long as it's not just senzu beans I'm up for anything". They both shared a laugh.

"Well you know we'd get there faster if we flew" Goku told him

"I like the sunshine" Superman responded. The two then continued to walk down snake way together.

**Note: ****I hope you enjoyed the story. Reviews/comments are appreciated but please keep the complaints about the outcome to yourselves but first let me justify the outcome. Both are incredible strong in terms of physical strength, destructive power and durability. They're so powerful that it's hard to say one would have an advantage over the other in that category. Broly does get stronger as he fights but Doomsdays abilities to adapt to survive has helped him countless times before and it will help him to match Broly's growing power. Of course both fighters are incredibly durable but in the end Broly only has 2 attacks to fall back on which are his energy blasts and his physical strength. Even of Broly managed to kill Doomsday with his blast( as he did in the story) Doomsday would return immune to the blasts and Broly would only be able to use Physical attacks and even if he beat Doomsday again then he would return again hunt Broly to the ends of the universe and beat him "Third times the charm".**


End file.
